El pecado de Helena Ravenclaw
by Marinuqui
Summary: Helena tuvo numerosas razones por las cuales abandonar la escuela, y no solamente el haber robado la tiara de su madre. Al igual que el Barón tuvo sus razones para acabar matando a Helena. Femmeslash.


**Disclaimer: ****_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**Género: Romance/Tragedy**

**Personajes: Helena Ravenclaw/Helga Hufflepuff.**

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 2500.**

Perderse por los caminos del señor, que solían ser inescrutables, era algo que había aprendido Helena por su padre. Su madre, a quien le fascinaba en cierto modo las diversas religiones existentes en el mundo muggle, no era muy aficionada a todo aquello. Pero su hija sí que lo era, y sin lugar a dudas, estaba rompiendo ese camino encomendado por aquel señor todo poderoso.

Era una muchacha de quince años, y si cualquiera podía señalar que era cosa de que la chica no tenía experiencia alguna, o incluso, señalarlo como envidia hacia su madre, cualquiera se equivocaría. Porque no era esa la razón por la cual Helena estaba sintiendo todo aquello que empezaba a percibir.

Lo peor de todo no era eso, que ya suficientemente grave era eso. Además de que su madre era el reflejo de la perfección a la que tanto la comparaban, esta pensaba que el Barón Sanguinario estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. Y aunque su madre se lo había dejado a libre elección, era perfectamente consciente de que era el mayor deseo de ella, y que sabiamente, sabía que ese hombre quería a su hija. De lo que no parecía percatarse era que esta no estaba enamorada de ese hombre, y en el fondo, era lo que más deseaba en parte la chica. Poder estarlo.

Helena Ravenclaw era una chica de quince años, que cursaba su quinto año en la escuela de Hogwarts, en la casa de Ravenclaw, dirigida por la que era su madre, Rowena. Muchos de sus compañeros le hacían la vida imposible a la niña suave e inocente que con el paso de los años se convirtió en alguien serio, apagado, sin vida propia casi. Sobre todo desde que todos se empeñaban en que no llegaba a alcanzar el esplendor de su madre. Que nunca llegaría a ser igual que ella.

Su cabello era de tonalidad oscura, al contrario que el de Rowena, que era ligeramente más oscuro. Helena era una chica de estatura alta y comprensión delgada, con constitución similar. Sus rasgos eran perfilados, con una nariz algo afilada y unos labios finos y suavizados. Sus ojos, algo pequeños, quizás de su padre, eran negros. Y alimentados de dolor, tristeza, y envidia. Envidia de no ser como su madre en todos los sentidos. Incluso envidiaba que la mujer fuese capaz de enamorarse de algo que era adecuado y correcto. Algo que al menos no fuese una aberración, como era lo que sentía ella. Algo que le consumía día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo.

-¿Quieres dejar de removerte, cariño?-Escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de ella mientras le ayudaba a colocarse el corsé, que apretaba a su pequeña niña de ojos negros.

-¡Me haces daño, madre!-Exclamó nerviosa la chica, con sus manos sujetándose a la cama de su habitación, apartada de la de los demás alumnos-¿Por qué debo llevar esto?

-Una señorita de tu edad se ve obligada a ello. Incluso debías haber empezado antes. Te he consentido demasiado, Helena.

-Sí, madre-Se limitó a contestar la joven aludida.

-Déjala en paz, Rowena-Logró a escuchar después de unos segundos. Rio un poco para girarse.

Helga se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa apacible. Se veía igual de jovial que años atrás, muy al contrario que su amiga, la que había experimentado muchos cambios tras haber tenido a su hija. La madurez llegó rápidamente y con cierta brusquedad, aunque no se arrepentía de ello. Pero ya no era esa chica que se dejaba llevar por la felicidad como lo hacía la mujer de túnica dorada. Todo había cambiado desde aquel entonces.

-Contigo es normal que mi hija salga así de consentida-Soltó la mujer mientras se separaba de su niña preciosa con un gesto irónico aunque firme-Cariño, debes ir a clase.

-Sí, madre-Resopló, cansada-Adiós, Helga. Y buenos días.

La aludida se inclinó con una sonrisa en correspondencia al saludo y le dejó paso.

Helena salió de la habitación con paso rápido pero ligero. Se sentía extrañamente rara ante la situación que estaba viviendo. Su corazón le delataba sentimientos que quería esconder pese a todo, y sin embargo, no era capaz de controlarlos. No era capaz de seguir fingiendo por algo que no era capaz de ocultar. Dejó escapar un suspiro para ver a algunos compañeros susurrar a su paso. Sabía perfectamente que la juzgaban, que la criticaban por su imperfección. Esa imperfección que ella no era capaz de disimular como lo hacía Rowena. Porque esta era perfecta ante los ojos de los demás, y ella veía todos sus fallos. Todos. No había excepción alguna.

Pero ese día iba a ser especial. No como los demás. Ese día marcaría el principio y el final de todo ese mundo. De aquello que conocía Helena como era. Su madre se había ausentado ese día por asuntos propios fuera de la escuela, y ella lo aprovecharía para poder robarle la diadema. La diadema de Ravenclaw. Los rumores indicaban que esa tiara era la que proporcionaba a su portador una inteligencia por encima de la de los demás. Llevaba tiempo deseando poder encontrar el momento para poder robarla.

Una razón le llevaba a ello, y era el hecho de poder ser más inteligente que su madre, y por supuesto, a ver si así dejaba de sentir aquello incorrecto hacia Helga después de llevarla y ser lo suficientemente lista como para ver lo que era adecuado para ella. Incluso podría enamorarse del Barón Sanguinario y ser feliz. Esa idea era la que le empujaba a cometer aquella atrocidad.

Con disimulo, la muchacha se adentró en la habitación y, sabiendo exactamente dónde buscar, encontró aquel maravilloso tesoro. Cualquier persona no sabría dónde buscar, pero ella sí. Porque aunque no se diese cuenta, Helena era una muchacha astuta e inteligente, con un carácter que le hacía verse mucho menos que lo que era su madre, llegando a ser incluso más que ella.

Salió de los aposentos de su madre con su túnica de Ravenclaw y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con el fin de poder escapar con cierta facilidad de allí. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse al ver a Helga Hufflepuff hablando con uno de los alumnos de su casa. No pudo evitar estremecerse al contemplar la belleza de la mujer de la que, irremediablemente, estaba enamorada. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué ella? Tampoco. Pero allí estaba, esa mujer que era la mejor amiga de su madre. Esa mujer que la tacharía de loca si se enteraba de todo. YY ella misma se lo llamaba en su interior.

¡Es que estaba loca! ¿Cómo podía querer a una mujer? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso era un pecado! Era algo que estaba penado con el castigo divino. Ladeó la cabeza ante esos pensamientos. Ella se arrepentía. ¡Y mucho! Y quería enmendarse y ser una persona normal. Pero no era capaz de ello. No lo era. Nunca lo iba a ser. No mientras estuviese en esa situación.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para escabullirse con el fin de no volver a pisar esos pasillos, de poder olvidar. De ser Helena y que nadie pudiese decir nada al respecto. Que no la comparasen con su madre. Que no fuese una chica enamorada de su profesora.

Y a donde se dirigió, nadie lo supo. Ni ella misma cuando caminaba por las tierras verdes desde las cuales se veía a lo lejos el castillo donde se nació y creció cuidada por Rowena. Pero todo aquello quedaba muy lejos. En un pasado que parecía que nunca iba a volver. En un algo que le hacía romperse por dentro.

Decidió probar a ver si la diadema funcionaba, pero pasaban los minutos y no sentía nada de nada. Ella seguía siendo la misma. La misma chica con la misma inteligencia y con los mismos sentimientos. La misma chica que no quería volver a saber nada, y a la vez, reencontrarse con su madre. Con furia, tiró la diadema lo más lejos que pudo. Se dejó caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos. Todo estaría bien…

Helena abrió los ojos con cuidado para descubrir que se encontraba tumbada en medio de la verde yerba de un precioso lugar lejano a sus tierras. Se removió, cansada y agotada para al final clavar la mirada en busca de la diadema. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? No se acordaba de nada. De absolutamente nada.

Quería pensar que la diadema estaba a su alcance, pero no era así. Y algo se removió en su interior. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese extremo de causarle ese daño a su madre? ¿Cómo?

Lo peor de todo es que la envidia había ganado y no había conseguido nada. Nada. Seguía con esos sentimientos extraños en su interior y con el temor de volver. Porque quería abrazarse a su madre y pedirle perdón. Aclarar que solo lo había hecho por egoísmo suyo, y que nunca quiso causarle daño alguno. Explicarle lo de Helga para que ella le ayudase a superar esa enfermedad. Para que su pecado fuese perdonado. Era lo que más necesitaba. Era lo que más quería.

Pero era demasiado tarde como para ello. Ya no podía volver atrás en el tiempo. Se abrazó a sí misma, tumbándose de nuevo. El frío podía con ella, pero poco importaba mientras se dejase abrazar por la calidez de las lágrimas, que recorrían su rostro con cierta rapidez. Se lo merecía. Claro que se lo merecía. Pero eso no podía evitar que ella llorase desconsolada. Quería tanto volver, tanto…

-¿Helena?

La muchacha se sobresaltó, girándose. El Barón Sanguinario se encontraba en frente de ella con la espada en mano, asustado de que pudiese haberla sucedido algo. No obstante, se calmó al verla levantarse completamente sana y salva. Sin embargo, se percató de que la joven Ravenclaw estaba llorando y parecía avergonzada. Dios. Y luego la gente se preguntaba como es que estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Si era la muchacha más tierna que jamás hubiese conocido!

-¿Barón?-Inquirió ella con tono confuso-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Su madre me ha mandado a que venga a buscarla.

-¿Mi madre?-Preguntó ella de nuevo con el corazón a punto de salir desbocado.

-Sí. Está muy preocupada por usted. Y los demas fundadores también, aunque no saben toda la verdad.

Helena rio amarga. Claro que no sabían la verdad. No sabían que ella era una traidora. ¿Helga tampoco? ¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando de ella en ese instante? Dios, se moría si Helga se enteraba y la juzgaba. ¡Ella no quería eso! Quería dejar de quererla, no que Helga la dejase de tener cariño o estima.

-¿Qué es lo que saben exactamente?

-Nada. Solamente creen que usted tiene fiebre. Su madre ha preferido ser discreta, sobre todo para cuando usted vuelva.

-¿Acaso piensa hacer como que no ha sucedido nada?-El silencio del hombre confirmó su respuesta-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡La he traicionado!

-Cree que usted está arrepentida y es capaz de perdonarla. Solamente quiere que usted vuelva a casa, señorita.

Así era Rowena. Y ella no sería capaz de perdonarla. Por supuesto que no. Si hubiese hecho, se habría enfadado con su madre. Pero ella era distinta. Era buena persona, y Helena solamente era capaz de ver lo malo. Y eso consiguió que enfureciese.

-¡No puedo volver como si nada! ¡La he hecho daño! ¡La he herido!

-¿Aldrede?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero lo he hecho-Acabó amargada-Y no puedo volver después de esto. Mi madre no se lo merecía, ¿sabes? Y yo soy una completa egoísta. No merezco ser parte de la casa de Ravenclaw. No merezco formar parte de esa escuela, Barón. No merezco nada de nada.

-No se autocastigue tanto, Helena. Todo va a ir bien, por favor, pero venga. Hágalo por su madre, se lo pido.

-No…No puedo-Exclamó ella negando. Él se acercó, tomándola del brazo con fuerza-¡Suélteme!

-¡No hasta que venga conmigo!

-¿Quién se cree usted que es? ¡No es nadie para mandarme nada! ¡Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado!

-Soy…soy…

-¿Qué?, ¡¿qué?!

-¡Soy su prometido, maldita sea! ¡Yo la quiero! ¡Y necesito que venga conmigo! ¡Por favor!

La muchacha se apartó de él con cierto reparo, tragando saliva. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre quererla? ¡Si era una mujer pésima! ¡Era la peor persona que jamás nadie hubiese conocido! Incluso había traicionado a su madre.

-¡Pero si soy la peor persona del mundo!

-Igualmente la quiero. La quiero por todos sus defectos, al igual que sus virtudes. No he podido evitar enamorarme de usted, señorita-Se inclinó, tomando la mano de ella y guardando su espada-Y sé que podría hacerla feliz.

-¿De verdad me quiere? Lo dudo mucho-Replicó ella con desagrado-¿Me querría pese a todos mis errores y pecados? ¿Está usted seguro, Barón Sanguinario?

El aludido se levantó, aún tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Por supuesto. La quiero con toda la fuerza de mi corazón. Además de que no le veo pecado alguno.

-¿La envidia no lo es acaso?

-Es usted joven, y eso es capaz de desaparecer del todo.

-¿Y si le dijese un pecado que no puede desaparecer de ninguna manera?-Inquirió ella en un susurro con una mirada seria y malévola, sorprendiendo así al Barón-¿Y si es un pecado tan horroso que cualquiera saldría huyendo? ¿Huiría usted?-El hombre se quedó en silencio, sospesando la respuesta-¿Y si ese pecado fuese la causa de que no quiera volver a Hogwarts? ¿Me dejaría quedarme?

-Me temo que esa no es una opción.

-¿Está usted seguro? ¿De verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme usted, señorita?

-Que estoy enamorada…Pero no de cualquier persona. Y menos de usted, Barón-El aludido tembló, herido en su corazón-Estoy enamorada de Helga Hufflepuff-Y el hombre levantó la vista, sorprendido y desbastado-¡Ese es el pecado de Helena Ravenclaw! ¡Estoy enamorada de una mujer! ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora, Barón?

-Yo…No puede ser verdad…

-Por supuesto que lo es. Lo es como que mi madre es mejor persona que yo-Susurró con tono mordaz-Ahora váyase y le dice a mi madre que no pienso volver. Es lo mejor para todos. ¿Ha comprendido?

Y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse y no volver a saber nada de la que era su madre.

Pero no pudo proseguir con su camino. Algo se clavó en su espada atravesándole todo el cuerpo. Se quedó estática en el lugar en el que se encontraba de pie, bajando la vista para ver la hoja de la espada atravesando su estómago. Entreabrió los labios desorientada y perdida, como si aquello no se lo esperase.

La sangre manó de repente de manera fluida por la herida, manchando todo su vestido azul. Giró su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada del Barón, que se veía furibundo con el rostro contraido por la furia. El grito que quería lanzar se ahogaba en más sangre que pretendía salir de entre sus labios.

El Barón Sanguinario se apartó, conmocionado y en cierto modo, asustado, viendo como el cuerpo inerte de Helena Ravenclaw caía al suelo.

**Nota de la autora: Y este es el final. Quizás ha quedado corto para una historia que podría ser más larga y mejor contada, pero no ando muy inspirada y estas dos me han resultado difíciles xD **

**Pues como se ha podido comprobar, Helena estaba enamorada de Helga y esa es una de sus razones para no volver a Hogwarts. Como en el reto se pide que al menos uno de ellos sienta algo por el otro, pues ahí está. Sin embargo, dejo para la mente del lector el si Helga le correspondía o no. En mi mente no xD pero siempre hay gente que sí puede pensarlo. No sé cómo iría el asunto, pero yo no creo que el Barón tardase mucho en encontrar a Helena, y mucho menos que Rowena tardase tanto en decidir si mandar a alguien en búsqueda de su hija. Yo creo que lo necesitaba porque la quería mucho, y me imagino que todo esto ocurriría en muy poco tiempo. Después, el detalle de lo de la religión, pues no sé como sería en los magos, por eso he puesto que Helena tenía esa idea porque era católica (como he indicado yo, puede ser por influencia de su padre) y demás cuestiones. **

**En fin, espero al menos haber hecho bien en escribir esto y creo que el final sería así. No me parecería ilógico que el Barón la matase por el amor de ella hacia Helga, al contrario. Si nada más que añadir, me dispongo a despedirme. Un beso y espero que la lectura haya entretenido ^^**


End file.
